


Life After Death

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Sort Of, Weird Plot Shit, after the series ends, especially with these two, feelings are complicated, oh well i like it i think its fun, read and enjoy, sorta - Freeform, they fight a lot what else is new, they're both dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Light dies, he's sent to a new place, an afterlife, where he's greeted by no other than...L





	Life After Death

Light opened his eyes, trying to observe his surroundings without letting it be known that he was awake. The last thing he remembered was being shot and collapsing on the stairs; was this a hospital? Or perhaps an oddly bright prison cell he was brought to?   


“I know you’re awake.”   


Light groaned, thudding his head against the ground and staring at the endless white abyss above him. That was L’s voice.

Light must be dead.

“I suppose you’ve come to the conclusion by now that you have, in fact, died. It’s the logical conclusion, seeing as I am dead. After all, you killed me.”   


Light let a frown marr his handsome features, brows furrowing. Of course L was a petty bastard even in death.

“Do you remember that, Light? Or am I just another victim in your endless sea of killings? Normally I wouldn’t make such a cliche metaphor, but desperate times and all that.”   


God, did he ever shut up?   


“I have to say, Light, it was awfully satisfying watching you die. And get foiled by Near, nonetheless. I, of course, knew you were Kira the whole time, I just couldn’t get the proof.” L’s dull monotone continued to drawl on as Light wondered if he could kill L a second time.   


“You may as well get up, you know. There’s no point lying there. You don’t need sleep here anyway-” L was cut off by Light rapidly springing up and wrapping a hand around his throat.

“Stop. Talking.” Light said through gritted teeth, tightening his grip. “Or so help me-”   


“You’ll kill me?” L blinked at him owlishly, remaining unaffected by the strong hand around his thin neck. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re already dead.” A small, but smug smile spread across his face. “And you don’t have your  _ Death Note _ here.”   


“Then I’ll re-kill you with my bare hands.” Light snarled.

L smiled again. “We don’t need to breathe here. Haven’t you noticed? You can’t strangle me. There is also no weaponry. You can’t do anything.”

Light released L, taking a step back, comprehending the gravity of the situation. He...he had no power here. 

But neither did L.

“So you can’t kill me either.” Light said calmly, turning back to face the ex-detective. “Yet, we seem to be the only one here. So obviously there’s a very powerful someone with an odd sense of humor…” Light grinned, shark-like. “And there’s nothing you can do about it. Doesn’t that just make you angry?”   


“I’ve come to terms.” L said simply, resting his thumb on his lower lip. “However, there’s a high chance, perhaps 86%, that you haven’t and are taking it out on me.”

“Don’t presume to know what I’m doing.” Light snapped back. 

L merely repeated that smug little smile in response, and Light brought his hands up to massage at his temples.

Eternity with L was not something he was looking forward to.

~

About two weeks in - or, at least, it felt like two weeks, there was no real way of measuring time in the endless white abyss they had been sent to - Light snapped.

“L.” He said through gritted teeth. “We can’t just antagonize one another for the rest of eternity.”   


“I don’t see why not.” L said thoughtfully.

“We just can’t.” Light soldiered on. “So, I propose an agreement. A truce, if you will.”   


“You literally killed me.”   


“And you attempted to kill me. Your point?”   


L tapped his chin. “Touche.” He said eventually. “What kind of truce do you propose?”   


Light angled his head, the ethereal light capturing his eyes and making them turn red. “I propose we leave each other alone before one of us finds a way to kill the other. I propose we act as though we used to - civilly. We give up this feud. There’s no point to it now.”   


L thought it over for a bit, and much to Lights surprise, nodded. “I suppose you’re correct.” He hunched over further. “After all, we’re both dead. There’s no point in holding on to the feuds of a past life - although, you are the reason I’m here. Regardless, I accept.”   


They clasped hands, and something went through Light, a sort of feeling he couldn’t quite describe. Like lightning, if you will. If the same thing happened to L, he didn’t show it.

Light released the others hand after perhaps a second too late, attempting a casual stance - though, judging by the way L’s eyes narrowed, he was unsuccessful.

“There’s a 17% chance you tricked me. While it’s highly unlikely I’d let myself be fooled by you, it’s happened before, and you look nervous. However, normally you are a much better liar, so it must be something else.”   


Those piercing grey eyes shot right through Light, and it took a remarkable amount of energy to scowl in response. “I’m not trying to trick you, you lunatic.”   


L didn’t take his eyes off of Light, even as the taller male walked away and sat about twenty feet to what could have been the left. Eventually, Light got used to the steady gaze.

~   


They coexisted in a somewhat peaceful manner for what felt like ages, and honestly could have been. But of course, it couldn’t last.

“You know, I never asked. What did go through your head that made you think to kill all those people?”   


Light tensed, not turning around to face the man he knew would be staring him down. “What's it to you?”   


“Curiosity.” Came L’s monotonous voice once more. “I want to know what makes one man think he’s a god.”   


“I was helping people.” Light said tightly. “I was a god. I was the peoples god.” His speech grew more passionate, more frenzied. “I was saving lives, doing what I was doing. I was preventing future crimes, future deaths, future robberies! I was a god in my own right, and you’re an idiot for not seeing it the way I do.”

“I’m the idiot? All I see is a simple man who wanted to be more than what he was and took it too far. You’re not a god. If you were, you wouldn’t have bled out of those steps. You’re human, Light. And doesn’t that just make you so infuriated?” L’s voice was coming from directly behind Light now, and it took all his had not to turn around and crush the other man’s trachea. 

“Shut up.” He said simply instead, closing his eyes as though to block L out.   


“Or what?” L’s voice dripped with condescension, and Light’s hands balled into fists.

“I’ll make you.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Fine then. Make me.”   


Light didn’t think through any of his next actions. He just wanted to tear the words away from L, those clever words, and reduce the bastard to complete silence.

And that’s how Light found himself with his tongue down L’s throat. 

The next few moments were beautifully, blissfully quiet, the only noise being the soft noises of two mouths moving against each other as L began to hesitantly kiss back.  Eventually, they both pulled back, more out of habit then a rue need for air, as there was none.

“Why, Light…” L said, the only crack in his cold mask being the flush high on his pale cheekbones. “I had no idea you felt such a way.”   


“I only did it to shut you the hell up.” Light said nastily, but he couldn’t ignore the rolling of his stomach, his elevated heart rate.

L simply smiled, and Light knew that the next eternity would sure as hell be something interesting.

But damn if he didn’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so obsessed with them, I need to write these two imbecile geniuses more often


End file.
